Plains Zebra
The Common Zebra, also known as Burchell's zebra or Plains zebra, is the most well-known species of zebras that lives in the African Savannah south from the Sahara desert and it is a must have in all real life zoos. From the Zoo Tycoon website: Zebras are found only in Africa, but their incredible black and white markings make them among the most familiar mammals in the world. Zebras stand closely together in herds so that their patterns confuse predators such as Lions. Zebras may also be able to recognize other zebras by their unique striping pattern. In Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon the Plains Zebra lives in the Savannah biome and it is very easy to care for, and is happy in little exhibits but has poor attractiveness for people. It reproduces very often if there is much more space then they desire and it is a must have for any zoo. In Zoo Tycoon 2 The common zebra is a one star and a half animal in Zoo Tycoon 2 and the player can buy it with $3.000. It's guest attraction is quite low but it is always good to keep a herd of zebras in a zoo because it can share exhibit with the Giraffe, Thomson's Gazelle, African Elephant and Ostrich and with this the player can take a lot of donations from it. East Africa Base Donation: $60 Attractiveness: '''Adults 0 / Young 5 '''Maximum Tour Value: 35 Minimum cost: '''$6,000 (2 animals) '''Initial Space (4 tri sq): 50 Additional Space: 3 Biome Compatibility: -5 Al; -10 Be; 0 Bo; -10 Co; 0 De; 2 Gr; -10 Pe; -10 Re; 10 Sa; 2 Sc; 0 Te; -0Ra; -10 Tu; -5 We Conception Chance: 75% Pregnancey Time: 2 months, 2 days Puberty Time: 2 months, 7 days Lifespan: 13 months, 12 days Preferred Shelters: Shade structure and stable (large & small) Preferred Food/Water: Hay Preferred Enrichment Items: Carrot, salt lick, scratching post, and tar pit Swimmer or mover: Mover Browser/Grazer/Fruit Picker: Grazer Pound/Ram/Rub/Scratch/Scrap Tree: Rub Interaction With Other Objects: Young cannot eat/drink from metal trough containers''The information in these ZT2 animal guides was gleaned from running actual zoos, examining and interpreting the game code, and information provided by Blue Fang.'' is a herbivore. A few enrichment items are available for this species and guests enjoy watching them use them. Zebras combine well with Thompson's gazelle and giraffes. They are not swimmers. One foal is born after a gestation period of 66-69 days and maturity is reached in approximately 70 days. Males will mate with more than one female. The average lifespan is 13-14 months. From the Zoopedia Zebras may be able to recogonize other zebras by the pattern of stripes on their bodies. Although they are less cooperative than horses, zebras can be tamed and trained to pull carriages, but they are very difficult to ride. Zebras signal to each other with body language and sounds in the same way that domesticated horses do. Lowered ears, for example, show that a zebra is likely to kick, while a snort shows that it is alarmed. During the course of a day, a zebra herd may wander 12 miles (20 km) or more in search of food, usually returning to the same resting place each evening. Trivia *In Zoo Tycoon 2 male Zebras will fight over females. *The common Zebra is one of the Zoo Tycoon 2 animals who have been updated in African Adventure to make herds. *The African buffalo from African Adventure can sniff the Common Zebra as if they are the same species although the buffalo is from the Wetlands and the Zebra is from Savannah biome. de:Steppenzebra Category:Lower risk animals Category:Savannah animals